1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a multi-media data editing system which can automatically edit audio and video data according to predetermined parameters.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional digital video camera is customarily adapted for recording both video and audio data simultaneously via a recording medium such as a compact disc. Should some undesirable phrases and/or actions be recorded, then users may have to use some complicated means to edit the recording.
What is needed, therefore, is a multi-media data editing system and a method used in an electronic device capable of automatically editing audio data to overcome or at least alleviate the above-described problem.